Fever
by Scifan
Summary: John and his team are attacked by unknown natives of a world they were exploring. During their retreat, both John and Teyla are shot by darts and they each experience different effects of the darts' poison.


This was a "Secret Elf" gift for Foxyinthecity. It was originally done up in 3 parts but I decided to make it a one shot. Thank you to YappiChick for betaing my story and thank to those that encouraged me to write again. I know it's been a long time.

Fever

John and his team raced through the dense woods to retreat to the gate. Close behind them were unknown natives chasing them with blowguns.

"Where the **hell **did they come from, Rodney!" John yelled ahead to Rodney. "You said this place was uninhabitable."

"I don't know what happened," Rodney responded with a breathless whine. "Maybe they live underground or something, but the readings didn't show them earlier."

With his weapon set to stun, Ronon would periodically fire upon the swarm of people chasing them, but his attempts to get them to fall back were futile. "What difference does it make?" Ronon roared.

"None," Teyla replied as the neared the gate. "Rodney! Dial the gate."

"I'm on it!" Rodney retorted back.

As soon as Rodney got to the DHD, he glided his hands across the symbols, systematically pressing them in order, leading him to engage the gate with a shift slam on the sphere in the middle of the DHD. The wooshing sound of the event horizon opening was a sign of freedom, but they still had to get across.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard! We're coming in hot… I repeat we're coming in hot!"

"Understood," the technician answered as he disengaged the shield to allow the team through.

Teyla felt a prick on her neck; it was one of the natives' darts. She quickly began to feel her knees buckle beneath her and without breaking a stride, John swooped in as he saw her about to go down. He slid his arm under hers, but while he was bent over he felt a sharp pain under his leather jacket. He ignored the pain and luckily adrenaline was his friend. He was able to make it across the threshold, holding Teyla tight.

Rodney and Ronon crossover first and as soon as John cleared the gate, the technician in the control raised the shield. Many cringed from the numerous thudding sounds of the natives trying to follow through before the gate closed, but John didn't even notice. He was too busy tending to an unconscious Teyla and pulling the dart out of her neck.

John checked her pulse. He wasn't sure, but it seemed too slow to him and her breathing sounded labored. He clicked on his ear piece to radio the infirmary and scooped Teyla into his arms, his adrenaline still riding on high, "Medical, Teyla has been hit by a dart and she's in need of medical attention. I'm on my way to you now…. meet me on the way."

Ronon stayed with John as Rodney stayed behind to debrief Woolsey of the recent events. Ronon could see that John wasn't looking good himself.

"Hey," Ronon said with concern in a soft, but deep tone. "You alright?"

John began to slow down. His adrenaline had finally faded away and the poison from the dart was taking its toll on him. The pinch in his back was becoming sharper and sharper, beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and he was beginning to lose his strength.

John struggled to keep his hold on Teyla. He leaned up against the wall, "Hey, buddy." His breathing became more laborious. "I need you to take Teyla to the infirmary."

Ronon took her out of John's arms, but placed her gently against the wall, next to John. "What about you?" He noticed John trying to reach for something behind his back. Ronon pulled him forward, found the dart and pulled it out. He gave Sheppard a disciplinary look and sighed.

"I'm gonna just rest here," John said plainly, trying to convince Ronon that he wasn't as bad as Teyla, or worse as Ronon glared at him. "I'll be fine…. honest."

Ronon wasn't convinced, but he complied anyway. He picked Teyla up and headed towards the infirmary. As he rounded the corner of one of the corridors, the medical team was coming towards him with a gurney.

He laid her on the stretcher and informed them that John needed help too. A few members of the team, including Dr. Keller stayed behind with Teyla. They quickly headed to the infirmary as they worked on her on the way. The rest went with Ronon as he led them to where John laid slumped against the wall where he left him.

John was groggy as Ronon slipped his arm under his. "Teyla?" John mumbled.

"She's on her way, buddy," Ronon said with a forced smile. John nodded approvingly.

Marie, the head nurse, touched John's forehead, "He's burning up. We need to get him to the infirmary now."

Ronon gestured to where the dart laid on the floor, "He had that in his back since we got back and I just pulled it out not long ago."

Marie motioned for one of the staff members to pick up the dart, "We need to bring that with us so Dr. Keller can figure out what's on it." The woman carefully picked it up and placed it in a container from the medical bag.

One of the men got on John's other side and helped Ronon carry him to the infirmary. The man had a hard time keeping up with Ronon's pace, but he managed just the same.

When they arrived, Teyla was already hooked up to monitors and she had started to develop a slight fever. "Start her on antibiotics and saline….," Keller started to instruct one of the nurses before seeing John being carried in.

Dr. Keller," Marie said franticly. "Colonel Sheppard is burning up and his breathing is shallow." She showed the doctor the container. "This is the dart Ronon said he pulled out of the Colonel's back."

"Thank you, Marie," Keller replied gratefully, but the look on her face showed her concern. "Take this to the lab and see if we can start figuring out what the poison is."Marie nodded and was quickly on her way as Keller turned her attention to John.

They began to hook him to monitors as well as the same medicine they gave Teyla. "His fever is a hundred four point two degrees," an attended informed Keller.

"Get me some ice pack now! We need to bring his fever down as quickly as possible," Keller shouted, sounding a bit frazzled.

"They gonna be ok?" Ronon spoke sadly as he walked up beside her.

Keller frown and sighed, "Honestly, I couldn't say."

Rodney anxiously walked into the infirmary with Woolsey not far behind. Ronon had just contacted them, informing them that John in the infirmary. The details about his teammates were sparse; both were unconscious and had fevers. Rodney tried to ignore the worry in Ronon's voice when he told him how high John's temperature was

Rodney tried to ask his giant teammate, "Why did it take so long before the dart affected Sheppard, why do they both have fevers and why is John's fever so much higher?", but Ronon only replied, "Get down here now!"

And despite the fact that Ronon normally didn't use a lot of words and kept his emotions close, Rodney knew that the tone in his voice spoke loud and clear. He was worried for both of his best friends.

Rodney stopped by the foot of Teyla's bed. A concerned look crossed his face and he gazed at her and the readings on her monitor. He could see that it was showing her heart rate and blood pressure were slightly elevated.

"Don't worry Dr. McKay," a nurse said gently. "I'm sure she'll be just fine. She's a strong woman." The simple words were warm and kind and it helped to hear them, more than she would know.

Woolsey saw McKay with Teyla so he walked over to Keller to see how John was doing. "Are they going to be ok?" he asked as he looked at John and then back to Teyla.

"It's too early to say," she said solemnly. "We should know more in a couple hours or so. Hopefully the effects of the darts would've worn off by then."

Woolsey frowned and nodded. He wish there was more they could do for them. Patience wasn't his strongest trait, but after being in the Pegasus galaxy for over a year he knew it was something he had to develop.

"I have sent the darts to the lab to be analyzed hopefully we can figure out why Colonel Sheppard's reaction is worse than Teyla's," Keller informed Woolsey. "Did you tell Kanaan yet?

"Yes. He just needed to find someone to watch Torren and he said he'd get here as quickly as he could," Woolsey answered.

No sooner had Woolsey finished, Kanaan raced into the infirmary and to Teyla's side. With a worried look on his face he looked up at McKay and nodded to acknowledge that he saw him there. Teyla was jerking her head side to side a little indicating that she was either having a dream or a nightmare.

_Teyla felt a sharp pain in her neck and almost instantly her legs began to buckle under her, but before she could drop to her knees she felt an arm slide under hers and reach across her back, grabbing a tight hold of her while they made their way to the gate. _

_His lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "I gotcha." She could feel the warmth of his breath and his comforting tone reassuring her, but before they crossed the event horizon everything faded to black. _

_The loud whooshing roar of the gate startled her, causing her eyelids to fly open. She looked around; trying to obtain where she was and found her in the gate room, but the scene was eerily familiar. _

_The scene in front of her was so much like Carson's funeral, that Teyla thought somehow she was back there, reliving that terrible day. But, as she looked around, she noticed some differences. The__ first thing she noticed was John not being anywhere in sight, Woolsey was standing by the gate instead of Elizabeth and there was a different flag on the casket… an American flag. Woolsey bid a somber farewell the deceased and Teyla's heart dropped deep into her chest causing it to tighten with each breath. The pallbearers came forward, getting ready to take the coffin across from the Pegasus Galaxy to the Milky Way. _

_Leading the group was Rodney and Ronon, Ronon to the right and McKay on the left. They were accompanied by Lorne, Zelenka, Carson and General O'Neill himself. _

"_I didn't even get to tell him…" Teyla found herself blurt out under her breath._

"_Tell him what?" Keller's voice said behind her, but when Teyla went to look for Keller she couldn't see her. She drew her attention back to the scene in front of her. They were almost through the gate and she felt panic overcome her. She began to run to the active gate, not sure what she was going to do… maybe at least she could say good-bye or say the words she can now only wish she could've said to him, but it was too late. By the time she reached the ring it had closed; leaving her to stare at the wall behind the gate, with her heart still pounding and sadness overwhelming her._

Teyla's eyes flew open, frantically scanning the area to see where she was. Her heart was racing and her breathing was quick. She could see she was in the infirmary, but she continued to look around; looking for someone specific. Kanaan, Rodney, Ronon, Keller and even Woolsey were in her view as the look over her with worry; they saw the frantic look on her face.

Keller made her way through the crowd around Teyla, accidentally moving Kanaan's hand out of the way as he was trying to reach for Teyla's. "Teyla, do you know where you are?" Teyla nodded her head, but they could see her mind was elsewhere.

"Where's John?" Teyla asked with desperation.

Ronon moved to the side to allow Teyla to see past him. They could see that the sight was upsetting to her and it crushed Kanaan's heart.

"Teyla," Keller said, trying to get her attention; she could see that Teyla was still fixating her concerns on John. "What's wrong?"

"I… I saw John…," Teyla stopped; she couldn't bring herself to say the rest. Slowly, she began to calm down as she looked around and saw everyone staring at her.

Woolsey was curious though. "You saw Colonel Sheppard what?"

Teyla took a deep breath, trying to dismiss the anxiety she was feeling, "Nothing. It… it was just a dream."

"And a bad one, judging by your behavior," Rodney said frankly. Ronon gave him a hard nudge to hint for him to shut up, but Rodney was oblivious to what Teyla might be going through. "What? What did I say?"

"Do you not want to talk about it?" Kanaan asked with sincere concern.

Teyla shook her head. She did not want to talk about her nightmare of John's funeral. Nor was there any way she wanted to talk to Kanaan about her true feelings for John.

She decided to change the subject. She forced a smile on her face, "How is Torren?"

Kanaan gave a small smile back. "He is well. He is with your friend… Amelia?" He still struggled remembering the names of the many people on Atlantis. Teyla nodded her head to confirm that he said her name right. "Torren was quite excited to see her."

"That is good. They have bonded quite well ever since the first time I had her watch him for me," Teyla responded with a grin. "But perhaps you should go and relieve Amelia now. It is getting close to his bedtime." Teyla could see the concern look on Kanaan's face. "I assure you that I am fine."

She found herself feeling uncomfortable around him. She was greatly worried for John, especially since the bad dream was still fresh in her mind. She needed time alone to sift through the emotions she was experiencing.

Kanaan looked over to Keller to confirm that Teyla would be ok and Keller nodded her head. She was happily surprised on how quickly she recovered from the effects of the drug on the dart tip. She thought, perhaps, it was only meant to knock out their victims long enough to capture them or because of John's prompt removal of it as soon as they returned to Atlantis. Either way, she took it as a good sign that she was awake.

"She'll be fine," Keller informed Kanaan, Woolsey and Teyla's team mates. "But I want to keep her in the infirmary for a bit longer." She turned to Teyla. "I know your fever is gone, but I want to see how you're doing after the effects of the medicine wear off. I don't want a chance for you to relapse."

. Kanaan nodded, pleased with the doctor's news. "I will bring Torren to see you in the morning."

"Thank you," Teyla said sincerely before Kanaan left the room.

Woolsey and Rodney walked over to check on John, but Ronon could see that something was haunting Teyla by the way she kept glancing over to John. "What is it?" he asked as he looked over to John as well.

Teyla snapped out of her gaze, "Nothing." She tried to act casual, forcing herself to not to look over to John.

He simply gave her a look, as if to say, "Really? Don't you think I know you better than that?"

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Teyla asked softly.

"I don't know," Ronon replied.

"When did it happen?"

His face saddened, "Half way carrying you to the infirmary he had to stop. There was a dart in his back. I helped to get it out, but it was in there a lot longer than yours was." He moved closer to her bedside. "He made sure I got you to the infirmary first. By the time I got back with help he had already been unconscious and had a high fever." He glanced over to John. "It looks pretty bad."

He could see her becoming restless as if she was wrestling with her thoughts. "You had a bad dream didn't you? Something to do with Sheppard?" Before she had a chance to answer one of the nurses walked up to Keller.

"Dr. Keller, we have the results of the tests on those darts," the nurse said as she gave Keller a computer tablet.

Keller looked at it curiously." Hmmm," she simply remarked.

"What?" Woolsey asked. "Did you find out what's causing Colonel Sheppard to have such a severe reaction compare to how Teyla reacted?"

"Well…" Keller began. "A couple of things… the dart that was in Teyla had less poison on it compare to the one that was in Colonel Sheppard, and according to Atlantis' data base the substances we found are fairly common plants found on many worlds. One is a known to be like a strong sedative, which would explain them being knocked out, but I've never heard of the other one."

"What is it?" Ronon asked.

"It's a plant called, Somnio."

"Somnio? Are you sure that is correct?" Woolsey asked with a surprised sound to his voice.

"Yes, why?" Keller responded.

"Because in Latin it means: To dream of or imagine foolishly," he answered.

"I've heard of this plant before. Many people in different worlds use it to help their elders see a… kind of vision before they cross over to death," Ronon spoke up.

"Yes," Teyla confirmed. "I have heard similar stories as well." She leaned forward in her bed to address everyone better. "The elders would make tea out of the roots of the plant. They then would fall asleep, hoping to see a vision of the future so they could pass it down to the younger tribesmen. It was also said that some did not reacted well with the plants as the others. Some became paranoid, babbled nonsense and seeing things that we not really there."

"They were hallucinating?" Keller questioned.

"That's what it sounds like," Ronon replied with a shrug.

"Um, guys," Rodney interrupted nervously as he was fiddling with his own tablet. "I dug a little deeper into the data base… and you're not going to like what I found."

"Spit it out McKay!" Ronon boomed.

"According to this, the Ancients also tried using the Somnio plant in some of their research." He paused to read more. "I guess they were hoping they would find a way to use it with their meditation or ascension, but instead they developed high fevers."

"How did they stop the fevers?" Woolsey inquired with concern in his tone.

Rodney looked up, wide eyed and scared, "They didn't. The ones that took it… died."

They all looked over to John and Teyla feared that her dream was not a nightmare, but a glimpse into the future.

"Well, that's not going to happen here," Keller said with confidence and going back to tend to Sheppard.

"Has anything you've done so far bring his fever down at all?" Woolsey inquired.

She lowered her head, "No, but that does not mean we will stop trying. We have to get the fever down before it starts to cause any harm to him."

"Like what?" Ronon asked.

"Like a brain damage, usually caused by a stroke and so on," Keller answered solemnly. "We have a tank we can submerge him in, but I'm going to need help getting some ice over from the cafeteria."Without hesitation the men volunteered to help, including Woolsey.

One of the nurses checked on John and then Teyla. She urged Teyla to get some rest, reassuring her that she would come back soon to check on Colonel Sheppard if Dr. Keller wasn't back before then.

She was about to dose off until she heard a familiar voice calling her name and pulling her IV out. She woke up to see John over her.

"John? What are you doing?" she said with bewilderment.

He started to attempt to scoop her out of the bed, "I need to get you out of here before Michael and his men come back."

"Michael? Michael is dead, John. He cannot hurt us anymore," Teyla tried to convince him, but it wasn't working. In his delusion he only knew that he had to protect Teyla… no matter what.

Before he could completely carry her out of her bed, despite the fact that he was feeling weak, Teyla removed her arm from around his neck. She maneuvered herself so she could grab his upper arms firmly.

"John, you are in no condition to do this," she said pleadingly. "Please put me down before you hurt yourself."John let her back down, but not because he was complying with her request, but because he was afraid of dropping her.

He looked at her apologetically, "You're gonna have to help me out a bit, Teyla. I…I think they gave me something and I don't have the strength to carry you." He looked around the room with a paranoid look on his face. "Do you think you can walk?"

She had seen that look before. It was on M1B-129, when John was hallucinating that she was Captain Holland. "John, please…" she tried pleading again. "What you are experiencing is not real." But her words were moot.

She didn't have the strength to fight him, but she knew she had to find away to get him to stay in the infirmary, just until Ronon and the rest got back and could properly help him. The only thing was how. He was determined to leave and with her by his side.

John's knees started to buckle underneath him and she barely was able to hold him up. She helped him next to her on the bed, "John, you are in no shape to go anywhere. Let me find you some help."

John shook his head, "Ronon… and maybe McKay are the only one that Michael hasn't converted to one of his hybrids." He blinked slowly, showing that he was getting more and more tired. "I heard them saying that he wants me in someplace cold, most likely in one of the stasis pod."

Teyla knew he must have overheard Dr. Keller talk to the others about getting some ice to lower his fever, but in his delusion it manifested into a devious scheme from Michael.

John rested his weary head on her shoulder and she could feel the heat radiating from his feverish forehead. He continued with his Intel, "I also heard Kanaan tell Michael that he was going to get Torren for him…. We need to go find Torren before Michael gets him." John paused, trying to find the best way to convey his thoughts. "I'm sorry Teyla, but I've never liked him… even after Carson found a cure for him. I never thought he was good enough for you and that you only settled for him because he was Torren's dad."

Teyla was shocked by this new revelation. She never knew John felt this way. Part of her was hurt that he thought that was the only reason why she stayed with Kanaan, despite deep down she knew it was true. Another part was afraid that it was his delusion that was speaking. She sighed inwardly that it was the latter of the two.

"Teyla, you need to find Ronon. I don't think I'm going to make it," John said in a soft, tired voice. "Whatever Michael gave me… sorry, Teyla."

Teyla put her arm around John and placed her hand on the side of his face to comfort him, keeping him near. Her fears from her nightmare came flooding back. What if this was a prelude of what she saw?

Ronon and the rest returned and were surprised to see John sitting next to Teyla. She quickly motioned with her free hand to have them stop and be quiet, then motioned for Ronon to help her.

"John, Ronon is here. He's going to help you," Teyla spoke into John's ear. "Do not give up on me now, John…. I need you."

Ronon squatted down in front of John to look at him eye to eye, "Hey Buddy, what's going on?"

John gave Ronon a weak smile, "Well, it's about time you get here, Chewie." John carefully leaned toward Ronon, looking serious. "I need you to get Teyla out of here and find Torren. Michael is here."

Ronon looked confused and glanced over to Teyla. She mouthed the word, "fever" and immediately he understood.

"Alright, Buddy. Let me help you up…" Ronon said as he was about to put his arm under Sheppard's, but John resisted.

"I'll only slow you down. Plus, I don't think I'm not gonna make it this time," John spoke barely over a whisper.

"No, that's quitter talk… You know how I feel about that… Now, you're coming with me," Ronon insisted.

John got closer to Ronon to whisper in his ear, "You take care of her… She means more to me than anyone will ever know." His words were louder than he had planned, but he was oblivious to that fact. Everyone in the room, including a newly arrived Kanaan, heard his confession and tears began to stream down Teyla's face.

"Know he says it," Rodney spoke, sounding defeated and unaware that Kanaan was standing quietly behind him.

John closed his eyes and slumped into Ronon's arm, "Um, Doc!"

Ronon carried him to the nearest gurney and Keller rushed over to check on him, "His pulse is weak, but he's still alive." She began to move the gurney and motioned for Rodney and Woolsey to help, Kanaan stepped out of the way. "We need to bring him in cold water now… or me may lose him!"

Teyla started to get out of her bed. "Ronon!" she called. "I need you to help me to go too."

Ronon shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea." But he could see by the determination on her face that he wasn't going to win.

Teyla saw Kanaan. It was obvious, by the look on his face that he heard what John had said, but her concerns we too focused on John. She knew they had to talk, but now was not the time….especially if John does… She fought back the thought. "I'm sorry, Kanaan, but I have to go."

He lowered his head, "I know." It was that invisible bond. A bond he knew was always there, but hoped had faded after the birth of their son.

"We will talk later," Teyla said with a solemn look on her face.

He watched, in silence… alone, as she left with Ronon… to be with John.

It was a long hard battle, between the cold bath treatments and various medicines Keller administered, but John finally pulled through. Keller kept him sedative, fearing he would start hallucinating again and try to escape, but stopped once he fever broke.

Teyla never left his side, vigilantly holding his hand and speaking words of encouragement to him. Kanaan went to New Athos with Torren, to give Teyla her space, promising to return when she was ready to talk.

Rodney sat by John's bedside, typing on his laptop, since Ronon finally convinced Teyla to leave to get something to eat and take a little break. John was no longer in danger and they both planned to be back before he woke up.

John took in a deep breath as he began to regain consciousness and startled Rodney.

Rodney grinned widely, "Hey!"

"Let me guess…. I died and gone to hell," John said with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha ha," Rodney sarcastically responded. "Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

John tried to lick his lips, but his mouth and tongue felt dry like the deserts in Afghanistan, "How long was I out?"

"A few days," Rodney answered as he retrieved a cup of water for his parched friend.

"A few days? What happened," John replied in shock.

"Oh you mean besides you getting poisoned by a dart, which caused you to get an extremely high fever, becoming delirious to think that Michael was back and you saying that Teyla means more to you than anyone will ever know? …Nothing much," Rodney teased.

John let out small chuckle, "Yeah... Ok. What really happened?"

"Nope, that's what really happened," Keller confirmed as she strolled into the infirmary. "We all heard it."

"Even Teyla?" John asked in a soft tone.

Keller grinned, "Yep. And they way she stayed by you side the whole time, I'd say she feels the same way."

John looked confused, "She does? But… but what about K…"

"Kanaan?" Rodney interrupted. "Poor guy heard and saw pretty much the whole thing… well at least the part where you said how you felt about Teyla and she left to be by your side."

"Ouch," John said with a curled lip, feeling the guy's pain.

"And it's about time you two finally confessed your true feeling," Keller injected.

John was once again baffled, "You knew?"

"I think a lot of us knew, but out of respect we didn't say anything," Keller answered.

"And for that, I am most grateful," Teyla spoke up as she entered the room. Without hesitation, Rodney got up to make way for Teyla to sit down by John. She instinctively laced her fingers with his as she settled in.

John's eyes gleamed as he gazed upon her, but was still in shock, "Really?"

She nodded her head to confirm and as an awkward silence filled the room, Ronon, Rodney and Keller took their cues to leave the love birds alone.

John slid over in his bed, making room for Teyla to lie next to him. She nestled up against him as he wrapped his arm around her. He breathed deep the sweet fragrance in her hair and he finally felt that his heart was full. Never did you ever want to lose this feeling.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whisper back, as she felt a peaceful warmth fill her.

The End


End file.
